Don't forget Senna
by Hyouka C. Kumori
Summary: Habían pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco horas desde la despedida de Senna. Pero Ichigo se niega a olvidarla, ¿Qué hará Rukia para ayudar al shinigami sustituto? [Oneshot]


**Parejas**: Algo de Ichigo x Rukia.

**Dedicación: **A Hina-chan, que aunque no se haya visto aún "Memories of Nobody" y vaya súper atrasada tanto en manga como anime de Bleach, sé que en un futuro se lo leerá. Y a Dani (Raylon), que ha tenido el encanto de opinar antes de que lo publicara, ¡Love you!

**Disclaimer**: Ni el manga ni el anime de Bleach me pertenecen, así como sus personajes. Menos Hitsugaya, digan lo que digan, SÍ ES MÍO, porqué yo lo digo (…saben que no. Si Bleach me perteneciera, habría mucho más HitsuHina XD), son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**Summary**: Habían pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco horas desde la despedida de Senna. Pero Ichigo se niega a olvidarla, ¿Qué hará Rukia para ayudar al shinigami sustituto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco horas desde el fatídico desenlace, desde el momento lleno de tristeza… desde la despedida de Senna.

Ichigo había estado desanimado desde entonces. Aunque lo camuflara todo con falsas risas y fingida diversión, un gran vacío ocupaba gran parte de su alma. Y Rukia lo sabía. Y le dolía. Le dolía no poder hacer nada, le dolía no ser lo suficientemente buena como para poder animar al shinigami sustituto. Él, que siempre estaba a su lado y que siempre conseguía hacerla feliz, que en su día incluso la salvó de las puertas de la muerte. Pero ahora, la joven Kuchiki se sentía un ser inútil al no poder hacer lo mismo con él. Solo podía tragarse su desánimo e intentar actuar con normalidad. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de poco todo terminaría…

-Yamamoto-san… dijo que en un período de setenta y dos horas olvidaríamos todo lo relacionado con Senna – Rukia asintió ante las palabras del de cabello naranja – Ya han pasado dos días…

-Sí – La morena suspiró, sentándose al lado del chico, en el frío tejado de su casa. Mantuvo la mirada hacia el cielo, en esos momentos, plagado de estrellas y demás astros – Olvidaremos su existencia, ya que nunca debió...

-¿Ya que nunca debió qué, Rukia? – El chico se levantó, bruscamente. El cambio en su tono de voz asustó un poco a la chica. Contadas veces se podía presenciar a Kurosaki tan serio… y enfadado. Y menos con ella - ¿Existir? ¿Me estás diciendo que no tenía derecho a actuar como otra cualquiera? ¿Que no podía reír, llorar, divertirse, enamorarse, deprimirse… que no podía vivir?

-No… ¡Yo…! – Mal. Al intentar algo, levantándose también, dio un paso en falso, y resbaló. Estaba a menos de cinco segundos de romperse alguna extremidad… o la cabeza. Pero algo la sostuvo del brazo derecho a tiempo – Ichigo…

-Joder, ten más cuidado – El fuerte agarre del chico había podido evitar un posible grave accidente. Momentos después, la había subido de nuevo, asegurando de que no se había echo nada – Oye… lo siento.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, bakamono – Rukia se limitó a espolsarse el vestido azulado que llevaba – Es tarde.

-Sí…

Y decidieron bajar a la habitación del chico. Pero no fueron a dormir o algo parecido. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra. El chico se tiró encima de su cama, y la morena optó por sentarse en el suelo. Teniendo en cuenta de que Yuzu había raptado a Kon, no se oía apenas un suspiro.

Ichigo mantenía la mirada perdida hacia algún punto indefinido del techo, con los ojos entrecerrados. La shinigami estaba segura de que estaba auto-maltratándose y pensando en Senna. Iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Yo… - Kurosaki empezó a hablar, no muy seguro de esas palabras – no quiero… no quiero olvidarme de Senna, ¿Sabes?

- … - Rukia se quedó estática, sin saber que decir.

-Sería algo… algo triste. Ella tiene derecho a ser recordada… lo sé.

La morena suspiró. De veras, Ichigo no tenía remedio. ¿No se daba cuenta de que, si la olvidara, podría dejar de pasarlo mal, de sufrir? Pero era algo que él quería… y ella iba a hacer lo posible para ayudarle.

-Ichigo – La voz de Kuchiki sacó al chico de sus pensamientos – Dame un papel.

-¿Eh? – Kurosaki no entendía.

-Un papel, idiota, para escribir – Aunque no sabía a lo que se refería, el de cabellos naranjas señaló el segundo cajón en su escritorio. La shinigami se levantó, abriendo el cajón y sacando un folio. Rápidamente, cogió del mismo cajón un rotulador negro, y empezó a escribir.

-¿Rukia? – El chico se levantó, intrigado - ¿Se puede saber qué…?

Y se quedó sin palabras, mirando lo que ella había puesto en el papel. Cogió un poco de celo y lo pegó en medio de la pared de la habitación. Miró a Ichigo, que a su vez, alternaba miradas entre lo escrito y Rukia. Finalmente, sonrío. La morena hizo lo mismo.

Y, aunque la olvidaran, siempre tendrían los recuerdos en lo más profundo de su corazón, porqué, aunque no lo entendieran, el pequeño e improvisado cartel se lo recordaría para siempre.

Un día después, inconscientemente, solo sonreirían al ver las palabras escritas en la habitación:

"_Don't forget Senna"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y voilá. Justo ayer vi "Memories of Nobody", y mi retorcida mente ideó este breve FanFic, escrito en menos de diez minutos (récord).

Reviews, onegai. ¡Bye!


End file.
